quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: Monarch Solutions (TV Series)
"Monarch Solutions" is the first episode of the ''Quantum Break'' television series and the fifth and final part of Act 1 in the video game. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 6:19AM. Plot Story Dealing with Collateral At the industrial area, Amy Ferrero is being held by Martin Hatch and a group of Monarch soldiers, led by Liam Burke. Martin Hatch observes the time on his pocket watch before closing it. |-|Hardline= Amy Ferrero sits in the interrogation room at the industrial area bruised and bloodied. She asks what Hatch wants, in which he requests any names or witnesses that may implicate Monarch. Hatch explains that he is going to leave the room, and the man on her right, known as Gibson is going to shoot her in the head. Hatch leaves the room, and Amy is shot in the head as Liam Burke watches in horror. As Gibson leaves the room, he looks at Liam and asks "what's wrong with you". Liam walks outside in shock of what he has just seen, and notices two troops with harnesses walk in another direction. |-|PR= Amy Ferrero can be seen sat in the interrogation room at the industrial area, terrified and in shock. One of Hatch's men, Gibson, shows her a data pad with a photo of her family. She is then shown a photo of her home, a photo taken only five minutes ago. She is told that if she does not give a statement for the PR campaign, her family will be killed. She co-operates, and Liam Burke takes off the handcuffs that were placed on her. Hatch then leaves the room and Liam follows, as a green screen is placed behind her and is handed the statement she needs to read to the camera being set up in front of her. Liam's New Assignment Outside, Hatch administers eye drops into his right eye when he is approached by Carlo, who whispers something into his ear. Hatch spots Liam standing around, and tells him to walk with him. He explains to Liam that Jack Joyce's transport has gone missing, and that Charlie Wincott is trying to find his location. Liam questions the events at the University and how sloppy it was. Hatch tells Liam to go home to his wife Emily Burke and wait for the call, and Liam checks his phone and notices three missed call by Emily. |-|Hardline= At 6:28AM at Monarch HQ, Charlie Wincott, is at his desk as Brenner sits down next to him. Charlie continually tries to access the city cameras but fails on a few attempts but eventually gets in, gaining access to all city cameras including street cameras, car dash cameras and so on. Charlie then explains that all he needs to do is draft an e-mail and send it to Mayor Rackley letting him know that Monarch is offering him private security forces, and by doing so, Monarch may have control of Riverport. Charlie then receives a call from Hatch who asks if he has located Jack. |-|PR= At 6:28AM at Monarch HQ, Charlie Wincott is at his desk as Brenner sits down next to him. Due to a man named "Stan", Charlie has been able to access his personal files, where he can also upload the video of Amy's PR statement. He continues to explain that the video will then be sent to the news station WZWY and Jack Joyce will then be framed for everything that happened at the University. Charlie then receives a call from Hatch and tells him that the PR video will be sent to WZWY as planned. Hatch asks about where Jack is and Charlie explains that he has a lock on to his transport camera and is awaiting to see the final location. Hatch then tells Charlie to contact Burke once he has an update and explains that there may be a traitor in Monarch. Hatch hangs up and Charlie then demands Brenner leaves his office which he does. At 6:36AM, Liam arrives at his home where he changes his clothes and hides his gun in his car. His wife Emily Burke is on the bed looking rather stressed. Liam apologizes for not being home sooner as things have been rather bad. Liam explains that he'll need to return to work, though Emily is rather annoyed at this as he hasn't been home in two days. Liam then jokes around with Emily's stomach, implying that she is pregnant. As Liam and Emily share a kiss, Liam receives a call from Charlie who tells him he has tracked Jack's transport to a warehouse inside the Ground Zero perimeter, and Liam makes his way there. |-|Hardline= As Liam leaves his home, it can be seen that there is a student riot occurring at the Riverport University over the idea that Mayor Rackley is pledging support between Monarch and the Police, which the students are not happy about. |-|PR= As Liam leaves his home, a news story can be seen about Monarch, praising them for their innovative creations. Along the bottom of the screen, Jack has now been marked as a fugitive. Liam walks up to his car, but another stutter occurs, and locations around Riverport can be seen frozen in time. At 6:42AM, Paul can be seen in a warehouse in the Industrial Area as he looks out at the frozen world before him. The stutter collapses and time resumes. The news story playing at Liam's house continues in the background. Finding Jack Hatch walks into the room to tell Paul about the latest news on Jack, but Paul explains on his vision that Jack will be at "the island". Hatch tells Paul that he needs his "treatment", but Paul doesn't take too kindly to the comment, and tells Hatch to continue finding Jack. |-|Hardline= The shot changes to the Monarch cafeteria as Mayor Rackley comes onto the screen explaining that the police are looking into the demolition of the university library and that Monarch is helping towards it, and encourages the people of Riverport to offer Monarch assistance in finding those responsible. It is then learned that Monarch Security Forces and the Police have teamed together to "keep the people of Riverport safe". |-|PR= The shot changes to the Monarch cafeteria as the news turns to a video of Amy Ferrero explaining the events that occurred at the library, explaining how Jack Joyce is the person to blame. |-|Quantum Ripple= The camera pans past two men sat at a table discussing how it was found in the University that "someone solved the equation".If the equation in Campus Escape was solved by William Joyce With egg and bacon sandwiches in hand, Fiona Miller is seen making her way to Charlie's office. Fiona questions Charlie about the shoot out at the university, but the subject is changed to the Monarch party later on that night. Fiona invites Charlie to go, and agrees he will if she does. Fiona leaves his office as they return to work. At 7:01AM, Liam arrives at the Industrial Area Warehouse where Jack's transport is supposedly located. Beth can be seen taking the handcuffs off an unconscious Jack, and Liam walks into the warehouse and points a gun at her. Beth notices him in the window and turns and points her gun at him also. She tries to explain her actions, though neither will drop their weapons. Seconds later, both find that their weapons have vanished from their hands. Beth realizes what has happened, and opens the van door and notices that Jack has got away. Liam asks what just happened, and Beth explains how time is breaking down, the end of time is coming and how Monarch has been preparing for it, and that Jack could be the key to fixing things. As Beth explains the Lifeboat Protocol, Monarch troops invade the warehouse and tells the pair to put their hands on their heads. Beth explains that she cannot get caught and tells Liam to do something. As they get close enough, the pair react, take their guns and fight them off. Beth then explains how Dr. Kim is linked to the "Lifeboat Protocol" and wants to try and gain access to his lab, which has been difficult since he suddenly disappeared. "Turning" against Monarch At 7:26AM, Charlie continues to check the cameras and spots Liam fighting off the troops in the warehouse via the camera inside Jack's transport. He uploads the footage onto a USB ready to give to Hatch. Liam then walks back into Monarch and makes his way up to Charlie's office. |-|Quantum Ripple= As Liam walks towards the escalator, employees can be seen posing for photos with the statuette.If Paul looked at the statuette in Hardline/PR Just before he reaches Charlie's office, Liam spots Charlie and asks for a favor. Charlie tries to escape the situation, but Liam is adamant to speak to him in his office. As they walk into the office, Charlie questions Liam about Jack's transport, and Liam lies and says that Jack wasn't there and Hatch had him reassigned. Liam asks Charlie to grant him access to the "Perimeter Lab". Charlie then confronts Liam on the incident at the warehouse and shows him the footage of the fight with Liam at the warehouse. Liam tries to jump Charlie, but he bluffs by saying he has put a security alert on him, which forces Liam to start running. When Liam leaves, Charlie places the alert on him. Liam notices two security guards walking towards him and reacts when one begins to pull their gun out. He fights them off and begins to run from the vicinity as Charlie watches from the cameras. Liam manages to reach his car and starts to drive out of the parking lot as he is chased by Monarch vehicles. Liam manages to break past outside security and is chased throughout the streets; behind the scenes, Charlie makes Monarch aware of Liam's location through the city cameras. He makes his way down an alleyway where he is eventually cut off at the end of it. He tries to reverse back but is also cut off from behind, and is then eventually caught and outnumbered. Continuity *In Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area, Jack Joyce will regain consciousness during a stutter and take Beth and Jack's weapons from them before escaping. Episode Gallery |-|Stills= Martin_Hatch_(Episode_1)-01.jpg|Martin Hatch in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" (Hardline) Liam_Burke_(Episde_1)-01.jpg|Liam Burke in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" Beth_Wilder_(Episode_1)-01.jpg|Beth in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" Liam_Burke_(Episode_1)-02.jpg|Liam Burke in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" |-|Screenshots= Martin_Hatch_(Episode_1)-02.jpg|Martin Hatch in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" (PR) Martin_Hatch_(Episode_3)-02.jpg|Martin Hatch in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" Paul_Serene_(Episode_1)-01.jpg|Paul Serene in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" Beth_Wilder_(Episode_1)-02.jpg|Beth Wilder in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" Video Gallery Quantum Break Episode 1 - Monarch Solutions (Hardline)|Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" ("Hardline" Junction) Quantum Break Alternative Content - Episode 1 (PR)|Junction 1 (Hardline/PR) differences in Episode 1, "Monarch Solutions" Notes Category:Act 1 Category:Quantum Break (TV series)